Three Coins in the Fountain
by Candyland
Summary: [Oneshot] You toss a coin in the fountain, and you make a wish. Who knows? Maybe your wish will come true... Mucho kawaiiness. SxS, ExT, CxY


**AN: **God bless sappy-sweet romance. Where would we all be without it? …actually, more than half my fics probably wouldn't exist without it! Huh, fancy that, eh? Well, this takes place after the final episode, but before the second movie. Clear clear? Clear clear. Enjoy!

No ownie, and for the life of me, I can't remember who sings this song. I don't think I've even ever actually heard it. I just stumbled on the lyrics somewhere, and thought it would work for a fic. Or something. So…yeah…

_o_

_o_

_o_

**Three Coins in the Fountain**

_o_

It was a Saturday, the busiest day of the week for Tomoeda's local mall. People of all ages flooded from store to store. Some were actively shopping, while others were simply browsing the selection.

Kinomoto Sakura was no exception. She was sitting at a table in the Food Court area of the mall with her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, her older brother Touya, and her older brother's best friend Yukito. The first three were waiting patiently for the last to finish his enormous mountain of fast food.

As they waited, Sakura let her gaze wander around the restaurant area of the mall. She glanced at the people, occasionally letting her eyes linger a little longer when she spotted something of vague interest, but generally just scanning the crowds. Then her eyes came to light on the fountain in the middle of the Food Court, sitting in a place of honor beneath a skylight that let the sunlight sparkle down on it.

It was a fairly simple fountain, nondescript. The round basin was of polished blue-grey stone, and the water trickled down in a tiny waterfall from the top of a small pile of more natural looking rocks attached to the side of the basin. There was actually a sign posted beside the fountain, proclaiming that a penny thrown in would make wishes come true.

That sign caught Sakura's attention and held it.

_Wishes come true…_

"Hang on, I'll be right back!" Sakura said. "I want to make a wish!"

She darted over to the fountain, ignoring a sarcastic comment that her brother was making about stupid kaijuus, and looked down into the water. There was already a myriad of coins, mostly pennies, coating the stone bottom of the fountain.

Sakura believed wholeheartedly in wishes. She believed in dreams.

Which was a good thing, since she was putting all her faith and hopes into a tiny pieces of copper colored metal, clutched protectively in her hand.

_I wish Syaoran-kun would come back, so I can tell him how I feel, _she silently told the coin. Then she tilted her arm, letting the coin slid from her palm into the water. Feeling strangely optimistic, she skipped back to her friends.

_o_

With that done, the motley crew began to make their way out of the Food Court, back towards the shopping area of the mall.

"Actually, I think I'll make a wish too," Tomoyo said suddenly, turning back. "I'll only be a second, I promise. I already know what my wish is."

She darted back towards the fountain, standing in the spot Sakura-chan had occupied only seconds before, looking down into the water. She could see all the coins already littering the bottom; they twinkled up at her, like stars in the night sky.

This was stupid. It really was. But for some reason, Tomoyo couldn't help herself. She was usually quite levelheaded—except where Sakura was concerned, of course. Then all semblance of reason went merrily out the window.

And except for now. Now, she was entrusting her hopes to a penny.

Syaoran had finally gotten up the nerve to admit to Sakura that he had feelings for her, and Sakura had confided repeatedly in Tomoyo how stupid she felt because she hadn't had the intelligence to answer him. But Sakura loved him back. But truth be told, she was a little jealous.

She wanted someone too.

And that was where the wish came in.

_I wish to find _my _love, _Tomoyo mentally whispered to the penny. She then used her thumb to flip the coin into the fountain, where it entered the water with a small splash and slid soundlessly to the bottom, where it lay. One wish amidst hundreds of others.

Thinking about her wish, Tomoyo turned away from the fountain. For some reason, she felt a strange sudden urge to go write a letter. To Hiiragiziwa Eriol, in England.

She didn't know why.

_o_

Neither Tomoyo nor Sakura noticed a third person standing beside the stone fountain. This one tugged nervously at one pigtail, plaited into a neat braid.

Mihara Chiharu glanced around, but saw no one she knew. In some ways it was a little bit of a relief. She didn't want to tell anyone about her wish. Besides, if she did, it wouldn't come true!

Her fingers rubbed over the engraved surface of the small copper colored coin in her hand. It was warm from being held as long as it had been.

This really was idiotic. Making a wish on a coin, tossing that coin from one's hand into a pool of water in the middle of a shopping mall, and putting one's faith in that coin to make the wish come true. Blatantly stupid. Yet here she was.

_I wish I could be in love forever, _she implored the coin without speaking. It really was a stupid wish, when she thought about it, but it was one she felt like she needed to make.

She and Yamazaki had been together for a long time, and though she would never admit it, she was always a little scared that maybe, someday, things might change.

And so she made a wish, a prayer on a penny. She held the coin over the water's surface, pinching it between her thumb and pointer finger, and silently repeated her wish.

Then, without another second's hesitation, she released it, and let it fall to the bottom.

_o_

Sakura dropped onto her bed and stretched. It had been a long day, and much as she loved going out with her friends like that, she was worn out.

"Did you have a good day?" Kero poked his head out of the desk drawer that served as his bedroom. He had been a little disgruntled about being left behind, but he seemed fine now.

"Hai! I made a wish in the fountain and everything," Sakura said cheerfully, picking up a book from her desk and sitting right back down on her bed.

"What did you wish for?" Kero asked.

Sakura giggled. "Can't tell. Otherwise, it won't come true."

Kero sighed, and shrugged. "Okay, fair enough." Then he noticed the book she was holding. "What's that? Do you have work to do?"

"Hai. It's my script for the play," she said. "I'm playing a princess."

After all, the Nadeshiko Festival was only ten days away.

_o_

Tomoyo closed her bedroom door behind her; her bag dropped from her hand onto the green cushion of her couch. She was tired, though it had been a wonderful day. She had gotten some great footage of Sakura shopping. Now she could do some editing and maybe set it to music…

Humming one of her choral pieces under her breath, she noticed that there was a letter on her desk. It had a stamp on it, a postmark from earlier that week, and her name was written across it, though she didn't recognize the handwriting. Strange, though. There was no return address…

Curiousity peaked, she opened the top drawer and retrieved her letter opener. She used it to slit open the top of the envelope, and slid the letter out. Her eyes scanned down the page.

When she got to the bottom and saw the name signed there, she actually laughed, delighted.

It was from Eriol.

_o_

Chiharu meandered up the walkway that led to her front door. For some reason, she was still thinking about that wish she had made earlier at the mall. It had been a silly thing to do, putting faith in a penny thrown into a pool of water. What were the odds that her wish would come true?

Silly.

She had just barely set foot into her house when the phone rang. Kicking off her shoes, she walked over and picked it up. "Moshi moshi?" She listened for a moment, then smiled. "Yamazaki!"

She was silent again for a minute, then her smile flipped to a frown. "Honestly, that's ridiculous. Would you stop lying? You know that's not true!"

Honestly. Fairies that flew around in the middle of the night making people's hair change colors?

But in spite of herself, she smiled.

_o_

Three coins were dropped into the fountain amidst hundreds of others.

Three pennies were left on beneath the water.

Three symbols of three wishes, made from three hearts.

_o_

_o_

AN: Kind of short. Usually my songfics turn into these monster works. I started this a long time ago, back when I was just getting into CCS fics, and I kinda forgot how it was supposed to go sweatdrops I hope it turned out okay. I'm a really bad judge of my own work. Thanks to all readers/reviewers, and spam to erotic EriolxSyaoran sites to all flamers!


End file.
